


银丝镜与爱人的鼻梁

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon





	银丝镜与爱人的鼻梁

周日，凌晨一点。

人去楼空的部门办公室里灭了灯，沉寂在一片漆黑的夜色中。一楼监控室里守着的两位保安用帽子挡着头打瞌睡，丝毫没有注意到那一格属于二十三楼行政总监办公室的画面，悄无声息地熄了屏。

一串轻快而缓慢的脚步声回荡在空无一人的二十三层，伴着男人把玩钥匙发出的铜铁碰撞脆响。

顺着前方办公室门缝中漏出来的一缕微光，男人无声地走近，悄悄推开了门。

厚重的百叶窗将高层的落地玻璃遮挡了个严严实实，硕大房间里仅被桌案角落的一盏阅读灯散发出的昏黄灯光笼罩着。衣冠楚楚的男人坐在桌后，许是夜里光线微暗，鼻梁上架了副银丝卷边眼镜，漫不经心地翻阅着手头一摞厚重的资料档案。

他领口微微敞着，露出一截纤瘦的锁骨，随着呼吸平缓地起伏。

“总监，加班到这么晚还不回家。”

男人并没有流露出丝毫意外，闻声只是抬了下眼皮，嗯了一声，从笔筒里抽出一支钢笔开始在纸张上批注起来。

“你男人托我给你带个话，说他饿了。”

右手被人从背后牢牢握住，与此同时，男人笔挺着的后背突然僵直住了，腰腹间传来了被冷血动物盘住似的滑腻感，他禁不住地打了个哆嗦，眼镜从鼻梁上滑下去了半寸。

钢笔从男人手里滑落，在桌子上滚了半圈，坠落到地毯上。

陈以庚默不作声地咬着下唇任由身后男人在自己身上毫不温柔地掠夺、侵略，那人的手急促地挑开了自己掖在腰间的衬衣下摆，将干燥而冷的掌心急匆匆地抚慰上了自己蜿蜒的腰线，一路向上。

直到男人的手试图顺着脊背掉转个方向滑到身前，落在他两处凸起时，他才向右躲了一下，凉凉地捉住了对方的手，深吸了一口气，“我在工作。”

男人并不理会他，反而愈发嚣张起来，灵巧如水蛇般的手指移动到了他的唇边，打着圈用指尖勾勒出他唇齿间的轮廓，压低了嗓音在他耳边落了句荒诞的呓语。

“晚上我看到你亲了那个花枝招展的匈牙利女人，”他顿了顿，手指长驱直入地闯入了他微张着的嘴中，翻天覆地似的开始搅弄起他的唇齿，“你是故意的。”

陈以庚那双黯淡着的眼眸忽而透过镜片投射出了一丝闪烁着的光，乖顺地任由男人在自己口腔中翻搅，甚至配合地拿柔软的舌尖去触碰对方沾满了津液的食指。

他如愿以偿地感受到了男人粗重起来的呼吸，旋即被扯着头发从椅子上拎起来，压着后背摁在了杂乱无章的办公桌上，而对方顺理成章地坐在了老板椅上。

眼镜冰凉的边框抵在了眼角，痛得他微微皱了下眉。

唇齿间肆意的搅弄告一段落，男人两只手顺着他翘起的蜿蜒脊背一路向下，摸到了腰带铜扣上。啪嗒一声，轻巧的开关被轻易打开，他感受到男人渐渐温热起来的手替他褪下了外裤，只卡在他大腿下两寸的位置，抚摸上了他两瓣高高翘起的软肉。

这时候他才微微挣扎起来，撑起手臂，小声喊了爱人的名字，“赵书……办公室，别闹。”

赵书在他后颈落下了个湿热的吻，手上动作不停，隔着一层薄薄的面料在他两瓣饱满之间的缝隙里试探着摩挲起来，引出了陈以庚一声细细呻吟。

“我送你的礼物，为什么不带着？”男人狠狠一巴掌掴在了他裸露出的一截臀腿上，陈以庚猛地攥紧了双手，被他揪在指缝间的纸张发出沙沙的响声。

赵书夹着怒意的巴掌持续不断地落在他只裹了一层内裤的臀肉上，直到裸露出来的大腿根部都染上一片极具情欲色彩的绯红，才停下手。

赵书心满意足地看着陈以庚急急地喘息着，扯着陈以庚的手腕将他拉起来，命令他站好。

陈以庚忍不住拿手去蹭身后温度升高的两团肉，却被赵书霸道专制地扯过来又盖了三五下巴掌，呵斥了句不准动，顺便理所当然地扯掉了他最后一层屏障。

呼风唤雨的行政总监此刻站在自己的办公桌前，臀腿间堆积着两层布料，袒露着被盖了一层薄红的臀肉，像个孩子似的垂着头聆听爱人的训话。

他细嫩的耳朵尖飘上了一层可以掐出血的红，却咬着下嘴唇不愿吭声。

“你知道今天自己犯了哪些错误吗。”赵书停了一串天马行空的教育，在陈以庚舒适的人体工学椅上向后微微一仰，翘起二郎腿，切入正题。

陈以庚羞红了脸，低着头去看自己洁净的鞋尖，小幅度地摇了摇头。

赵书直接扯着他一条胳膊拎到面前，顺手从地上捡了方才解下的皮带，抵在了两团暴露在空气中的软肉上，三分训诫七分调情地抽了那软绵绵的臀肉两下。

被猝然拎到爱人怀里挨皮带的陈以庚愣了两秒钟，二人一站一坐，他的敏感部位正好贴在赵书眼前，开始小幅度地挣扎起来。

“陈以庚，回话。”赵书又攥着皮带在他臀肉上敲了两下。

“快三十岁的人，还小心眼。”陈以庚鼻子里散出了一声冷哼，对赵书抛出的刻意刁难避而不答。

赵书不怒反笑，手指不由自主地滑到了陈以庚裸露在空气中的臀肉上，指尖似有似无地戳探到了他藏匿在两片软肉中的穴口处，彻底把陈以庚惹毛了，拧着身子开始小声咒骂他。

而早已将厚脸皮之术练就地炉火纯青的赵书置若罔闻，打着圈在爱人近在咫尺的穴口处试探，感受着手下躯体微小的颤抖，他反而更加有兴致了。

“陈总，出门时我喂你吃的小东西呢？”

陈以庚的脸更红了两分，手上情不自禁地推搡起来，装凶，“滚蛋。”

赵书掐着陈以庚的一双细腕将他拽到了腿上，挪动身体调整了下位置，确保落下击打的时候足够顺手。他探着手去摩挲陈以庚裸露出来的几寸微红的肌肤，并不怜香惜玉地落下了一串责打。

陈以庚微乎其微地“啊”了一声，随即迅速地咬住了下嘴唇。

坐着的人极具耐心地给手下的软肉渲染上色，并且时不时停手与之互动，在得到对方并不客气的回应时，再接二连三地落下下一组惩罚。

空旷的办公室里静得吓人，仅有皮带砸肉的声音和他逐渐急促起来的呼吸交织呼应。

陈以庚这才意识到赵书是有备而来的，自己已经落入一场有预谋的圈套里面了。他硬着头皮将一声短暂的痛呼咽下，细弱蚊蝇地开始阐述起自己的“错误”。

“好了我说……我不应该亲那个姑娘，啧，尽管她性感得像尤物一样，她的唇齿间自带着罂粟一样令人沉溺的危险味道……嘶！”

身后落下的击打陡然加速并且提升了力度，起初的酥麻渐渐被火辣辣的痛感所覆盖，他禁不住小声地呻吟了一声。

这声千回百转的呻吟落到赵书耳中有如在他心间烧了一把烈火，一时间近乎卷席覆盖了他的全部理智。

“陈总，不要避重就轻，你知道我要的不是这个，”赵书抬手又是啪啪两下，“虽然这显然打破了我们之间立下的规矩，但是你还有更加难以令我饶恕的错误。”

陈以庚被这毫无节奏的鞭打逼得哀呼不止，鼻梁上那对眼镜已经狼狈地滑落到了鼻尖，险些坠落到地面上。

骄傲地不可一世的行政总监伏在爱人膝上摇了摇头，丧气地将头深深伏下去，腾出一只手来摘下眼镜，虚虚握在掌心。

“让我猜猜你把玩具放在哪儿了。”

赵书低下头吻了下他红得滴血的耳垂，一只手探到了右手边的抽屉把手上，轻轻将第二层拉开了。他在抽屉里摸索了半天，终于如愿以偿地取出了一个盒子，轻轻摇晃了下，里面物体与盒体碰撞的声音让陈以庚更加抬不起头来了。

“如果你下面的人知道你在装满了合同与企划案的抽屉里放这种东西，他们会怎么想你？”

赵书笑着摇摇头，置若罔闻陈以庚逐渐急促起来的呼吸，拍了拍手下浮着一层薄薄肿痕的屁股，“起来，到桌子上伏好。”

陈以庚红着脸踉跄着从爱人腿上站起来，盯着赵书那张微光下显得更加不怀好意的脸，猛地委身吻了过去，积极主动地与之进行唇齿间的互动，灵巧的舌尖精准地舔舐到了爱人口腔上壁处的柔软，引得赵书牙关战战着一把将自己推开。

自认为反客为主的陈以庚意犹未尽地舔了舔唇角，一双含了潋滟水光的笑眼深情脉脉地递了个眼神给赵书，随即依言照做，乖巧地伏在了桌面上。

赵书竭力压住了下腹的灼热欲望，去开盒子的指尖甚至有点抖，他势要让这不知天高地厚的东西哭着冲自己求饶才罢休。

陈以庚强忍着偷笑的欲望伏在桌面上，微微抬了抬屁股，感受到有些明显的痛感后嘶了一声，刚要放松就被赵书那有力的大手把住了臀肉，湿滑黏腻的液体顺着臀肉间的沟壑流淌到了正在不断收缩着的穴口，陈以庚猛地一抖。

赵书不耐烦地给了他不断扭动的屁股一巴掌，呵斥他，“再动。”

冰凉的物体旋即跟上了节奏，紧紧地贴在了他正不断收缩吞咽的穴口处。早间才经历过一场性爱的后穴在接纳异物时显得畅通无阻，在赵书极其有技巧的旋转抽送中，那枚小巧物体的前端很快被陈以庚足够热情的穴口紧紧攀附住了。

“陈总，你的小嘴儿咬得太紧了，我动不了。”

赵书含着笑意用言语挑逗着在被置入瞬间便哑火了的爱人，手里握着那物体尾部的一节细线，断断续续地往陈以庚吞咽积极的穴口里送入这色欲滔天的礼物。

房间里的温度因为情欲骤然上升。

陈以庚粗重着呼吸伏在桌面上，感受着后穴将那光滑物体完全吞入的全部过程，脸颊变得跟烧红了似的烙铁似的滚烫。

他咬牙关仍是没有压抑住那声满足的喟叹。

赵书满意地看着手下乖巧的穴口将跳蛋尽数吞入，他奖励似的在陈以庚臀肉上大力揉搓了两把，将那红肿的臀肉挤压得变了形。大幅度的揉捏动作牵扯到了甬道里含着的物体，陈以庚难耐地挤出了一声轻哼。

“陈总，你下面的嘴总是比上面的诚实。”赵书有一下没一下地去挑逗那根残留在臀缝之间的细线，每当向外扯出一寸，那肠肉便会依依不舍地附上来挽留住即将脱离身体的物体；待赵书将跳蛋向陈以庚身体深处推进一寸时，他便会感觉到那柔软内壁贪婪地将物体涌动着往里多送一寸。

来来回回几次，行政总监的藏匿在两片肿肉里的臀缝已是一片泥泞，袒露出了一片挡不住的旖旎春色。陈以庚便再压抑不住喉间急切滚出的几声轻呼，小声呻吟起来。

陈以庚上半身穿戴整齐，仅有领口在与桌面的摩擦中微添了些褶皱；下半身鞋袜全在，仅有臀腿处裸露在外。赵书支着一条腿仰躺在椅子上，右手食指牵住那根残留在外的软线，时不时牵拉两下。

赵书如愿以偿地看着爱人软了腰肢伏在桌面上，眼神已然有些涣散。他勾了勾唇角，抬手从盒子里摸了个小东西出来攥着。

陈以庚听到窸窣声响突然抖了下，哼唧出了一声不情不愿的呜咽。

“作为你私自取出来的惩罚，我要调到最高档，一边玩弄你，一边抽你的屁股。”

赵书裹挟了三分笑意的语句落在陈以庚耳畔，他深深埋着的头摇了摇，小声唤了声爱人的名字，“赵书……啊……！”

埋藏在陈以庚屁股里的跳蛋猛然被调到了最高档，那被软肉尽数包裹起来的小东西开始尽职尽责地在他身后肆意掠夺领地，在紧致的甬道里过于活跃地震动起来。

陈以庚近乎霎时间软了双腿，就要跪到地上，却被赵书一双手拦腰扶住，重新摁在了书桌上。

他强忍着身后快而猛烈的快感，听到赵书这样命令自己，“裤子全脱，脱到脚踝。”

赵书从桌面上拿起了闲置已久的皮带，在手里轻轻抻了下，发出一声骇人的脆响。陈以庚感觉自己像是被牧马人拿鞭子驱赶着的良骏，听到赵书的指令便要顺从地作出反应。

赵书满意地看着陈以庚双手颤抖着去褪缠在大腿上的裤子，随手将那遥控器扔到了远处。在陈以庚的角度，他亲眼看着那掌控自己命运的小物件被扔到了两米远的地毯上，滚了两圈，安静地躺好了。

陈以庚恶狠狠地转过头去看他，被玩弄到失焦的双眼湿漉漉的，于赵书来说无异于是一种赤裸裸的邀请。

对于爱人不忠且不服从的惩罚正式开始。

赵书从陈以庚的椅子上站起来，向后退了两步，将冰凉的皮带抵在了爱人那因为内部汹涌震动而不停颤抖着的臀肉上。

他平静地落下横铺着的五鞭，浮了一层浅红的臀肉瞬间被击打得发白，随后又飞快的肿起来五条清晰可见的红痕。陈以庚猛然受痛，臀肉下意识地收缩，却无意间挤压到了甬道里的跳蛋，那小东西精准地抵上了他肠肉上的一处柔软，恋恋不舍地缠在那软肉附近，开始震动起来。

“嗯……啊……赵书你他妈……”陈以庚飞速将拳头送到了唇边顶着，强硬地将一串按捺不住的呻吟咽了回去，只淌出了几个破碎的音节。

赵书看着自己亲手铸成的作品，胯下早已不知何时高高地昂起了头。他意识到不够，起码陈以庚现在所发出的声音是因为情欲而不是痛楚，这才幡然醒悟似的两步走到书桌前面，捡起来那被他冷落的遥控器，将档位推回了最低。

激烈的嗡嗡声终于偃旗息鼓，尽管甬道里的刺激还在继续，但并非不能忍受，陈以庚伏在原地不住地抖着双腿，深深浅浅地平复着呼吸。

赵书看到沉溺情欲中的爱人找回了理智，这才满意地回到陈以庚身后。

“陈总，鉴于你三番五次挑衅我的权威，我需要给你点颜色看看，”赵书漫不经心地用皮带轻轻抽在陈以庚横亘着五条肿痕的臀肉。

“我会用皮带狠狠地抽你欠揍的屁股40下，让你下次吮吸女孩嘴唇的时候下意识地收紧你的屁股，期间我要听到你自己报数的声音，但凡有延迟或者错报、漏报，我们有的是时间重新开始，听明白了么？”

陈以庚羞愧难当，既要消化因为震动调小而逐渐喧嚣起来的疼痛，又要忍受穴道里若有若无的震动。他心里有火，埋着头不说话。

赵书并不是耐心四溢的人，不耐烦地狠狠给了他的屁股两下作为无声地催促。

“嗯……听到了。”

陈以庚细弱蚊蝇的回答落到了赵书耳朵里，他满意地点点头，调整了下爱人趴伏着的姿势，开始大开大合地抽打那两团染了绯红的软肉。

“呃……一。”

“……二。”

“嗯……三，靠。”

“注意你的措辞，总监。”赵书扬眉，竖着贴在他两片肿肉中间的区域狠狠地抽了一下。

陈以庚变相地感受到了与冰火两重天相类似的体验。待断断续续数到二十七八的时候，他已经难以支撑住在疼痛与快感双重夹击之下变得异常酸软的双腿了。

后穴因为甬道里那颗雀跃不停的小东西变得泥泞不堪，被时不时戳刺的快感折磨得勾引起了压抑在心底的情欲。

他想起来今晨行政部门的会议上，那颗生龙活虎的小东西也如现在这般折腾得他坐立不安。周末临时安插的紧急加班，旁边坐着的部属们都强撑着眼皮心不在焉，尽管陈以庚知道他们并不会听到后穴里传来的嗡嗡作响，这种精神上的折磨却让他忍不住暂停了会议。

陈以庚坐在隔间的马桶盖上将下身衣物除去，双腿大开，拽着那根残留在体外的软线将那仍在兢兢业业折磨他的小东西取出。跳蛋脱离甬道的一瞬间还发出了“啵”地一声脆响，陈以庚慌忙查探了下发现洗手间并无他人才长出了一口气，把那小玩意装到口袋里，重新整理了衣物，精神抖擞地继续主持会议去了。

现下他已经可以感受到胯间的火热渐渐昂首，抵在了桌边。

陈以庚的思绪猛然被一串加快了速度的抽打切断了思绪，他高高扬起后背极其压抑地痛呼一声，报数的频率瞬间被打乱了。

“重来吧。”赵书伸出手去揉捏了下爱人已然肿了两圈的臀肉，手指无意间划过了水深火热的股沟，触手皆是一片湿漉漉的体液，再抬起时甚至牵起了一缕细细的银丝。

陈以庚把头摇成了拨浪鼓，眼底已经含了一层淡淡的水色。喉间犹豫了半天也淌不出句示弱的话来，翻来覆去地想了半天，只愣愣地喊了句，“赵书……我困了。”

赵书沉吟片刻，放下手中的皮带，转而大力揉搓起了陈以庚两片肿得像馒头似的臀肉，引得陈以庚缩着肩膀直往边上躲。

“赵书……你能忍这么久不办我吗。”陈以庚强撑着压下一声痛呼，咬着牙拿湿漉漉的脸颊在桌面上蹭冷汗。

“陈以庚，操你是迟早的事，”赵书猛然拿腰胯部贴上了他肿胀的臀肉，陈以庚甚至能感觉到对方滚烫的欲望已经高高抬起了头，“但是你得先让我消气，我很不高兴。”

语毕，他摁着陈以庚的后颈狠狠地抽了一巴掌在他遍布肿痕的屁股上。

“我看到你亲那个姑娘的时候，恨不得当着她的面把你压在车里办了。”

“我还要扒了你的裤子，给她展示你白天才被我干过的洞有多么肿、多么红。”

“你居然还敢把我亲手放进去的宝贝私自拿出来，是怕你那些下属看到听到你身体里发出的声音吗。”

“他们也不会想到，深夜两点，陈总监被自己的男人摁在桌子上又干又揍屁股。”

每一句都伴随着一串接连不停的巴掌，彻底榨出了陈以庚又羞又痛的呜咽。他被强硬摁在桌上的肿臀左右摇摆着躲避着责打，骄傲地不可一世的男人终于开始抽抽噎噎地恳求赵书别再说了。

“陈总这么不听话，是不是应该被男人摁在桌子上把屁股抽肿。”赵书拿手指去探他不停抽搐着的穴口，挑逗似的拨弄那条自然垂坠下来的软绳。

陈以庚呜咽一声，把一颗湿漉漉的脑袋埋在手臂里，颤巍巍地点了点头。

“说话！”赵书又是一巴掌抽在他臀上，男人疼得收紧了后臀，又间歇性地挤压到了埋藏在体内的跳蛋，混乱地边点头边回应，“是……啊……”

陈以庚最终被赵书逼着每挨一下便要清晰地报出一句我错了，我再也不敢乱碰小穴了，谢谢老公惩罚，眼角带泪的挨完了最后五下铆足了劲儿的巴掌，终于被如愿以偿地扯着头发摁趴在了柔软的地毯上。

赵书粗重的呼吸声就落在他身后，赵书用手紧紧地把住了他两片肿着青紫的臀肉，竭尽所能地向两侧分开，袒露出了埋藏在沟壑之中含着宝贝的后穴。

二人都不说话的时候，细小的嗡嗡声仍然能从陈以庚身后清晰地传来。赵书笑了笑，转头去看埋着头装作鸵鸟的陈以庚，几不可查地咽了下口水。

湿润的穴口正在跳蛋的刺激之下积极活跃地收缩着，男人身后分泌出来的体液已经顺着沟壑流淌到了会阴部位，正颤巍巍地要流淌到地毯上面。赵书拿食指抵住了正不断蜿蜒着的银丝，顺手涂抹到了爱人红肿可爱的臀肉上。

赵书轻拍了下陈以庚的屁股，后者会意，在地毯上磨蹭了几下，更大幅度地耸臀塌腰，将整个身后更加顺从地送了出去。

赵书满意地抚了抚陈以庚递过来的肿肉，食指抵上正不断蠕动着的穴口，将软线勾住，稍一用力便将那埋藏已久的隐秘玩具从深渊里拽了出来。

陈以庚终于忍不住长长地喟叹一声，手脚一软，高昂的前端抖抖索索着分泌出了些稀薄的前液。

“它看起来好像很舍不得。”赵书出言调笑，被陈以庚狠狠地瞪了一眼，尽管他掺着些许水光的眼里并没有任何可以威慑人的力量。

“要干就快点。”陈以庚鼻音浓厚，埋着头拿衬衣袖口擦拭了下湿漉漉的眼角。

“猴急。”赵书骂他一句，起身到里间配备的盥洗室里洗手。回来时候顺手从书桌上抄起了那瓶快要用尽的润滑液，挤了一坨抹在手心里搓热，探到了陈以庚隐秘的身后。

湿润柔软的内壁经过方才的一番开拓，非常顺利地接纳了赵书递进去的第一根手指。他满意地将第二节指节尽数埋入陈以庚又紧又热的后穴里，开始游刃有余地抽插起来。

屋外不知道何时下起了阵雨，淋漓不尽地从高空落下。伴着窗外稀疏的雨声，男人手指在后穴里抽插而引起的水声与之竟显得分外和谐。

赵书过于了解他身体内的每一寸领域，只需要浅浅的试探便可精准地找到那处藏在褶皱间的柔软凸起。陈以庚像只被喂饱了的家猫，被赵书伺候舒服了，忍不住眯着一双眼轻轻哼起来。

赵书顺理成章地在他柔软的穴口里又送入了第二根手指，已然超出了跳蛋所拓张的程度，他身子微微往前一蹿，“啊”地轻叫了一声。

他能感受到男人的手指在自己体内灵巧地游走，时不时微微屈起指节戳弄着柔软的内壁。每每碾压过那一点，他便会餍足地深深吸一口气，随后泄出一丝舒爽至极的呻吟。

第三根手指的扩张也足够顺利，赵书忍不住粗重了呼吸，低声在他耳畔鼓励道，“乖。”

陈以庚微微侧过脸来，透过支起的手臂迷蒙地看向赵书。在男人的视角里，眼角带泪的爱人正在用那双胜过一切花言巧语的美眸，光明正大地勾引他。

赵书猛地抽出了深陷在陈以庚身后的手指，拎起跪伏在地的爱人，将他摁在了自己胯下。

他简洁地命令道，“用嘴解开。”

陈以庚被他压着后颈，只露出一双湿漉漉的眼睛。他眨眨眼，自觉地将双手背在身后，凭借唇齿的动作，顺利地解下了男人的拉链。

赵书看着陈以庚带着一脸不怀好意的笑，时不时拿软舌舔弄下那冰冷的金属拉链，觉得这小混球实在是太能惹火，还没等陈以庚不紧不慢地解开他的腰带铜扣，他直接将人拦腰抱起，架着双腿带到了办公桌前。

他低下头去送上一个缠绵至极的吻，贪婪地在他口腔里舔舐了每一处隐秘的角落，流连间漾出了一串暧昧的水声。赵书迫切地想要汲取爱人口中蕴藏着的一切味道，带着些原始的、毫无保留的欲望，甚至有些粗鲁地将他下唇琢磨出了一丝血腥气。

陈以庚向后微微一闪，低着头笑，借着窗外的一点微光，拿一番蹂躏后稍显红肿的唇去探赵书微垂的眼，去亲吻他一双浓眉下绻着的褶皱。

他微微沙哑的嗓音像是沉寂了几十年的老窖佳酿，甫一传入赵书耳畔，便卷起了爱人心底惊涛骇浪般的欲火。

“干我。”

陈以庚被赵书粗暴地翻身摁在了桌面上，单手固定住伤痕累累的臀，去接腰带上的暗扣，又将那小牛皮的皮带在陈以庚被他圈在背后的手腕上虚虚缠了两圈。

赵书从后面撩起来他凌乱的衬衣下摆，俯身去亲吻他显而易见的脊骨，滚烫的吻一路向上，坚挺的火热也终于蓄势待发地顶在了陈以庚收缩不停的穴口。

陈以庚迫切的想要迎接巨物的入侵，甚至微微将红肿不堪的臀往后送了送，紧紧与赵书硬挺着的欲望依偎着。

“要干就干，不干快滚……唔嗯——！”

陈以庚带着不耐烦的话音未落，赵书那滚烫的肉刃便不由分说地碾进了狭窄的甬道，随即立刻被又热又紧的软肉层层叠叠地包裹住，引得二人近乎同时发出一声沉沉地喟叹。

被烈日灼烤到滚烫的土地，终于在午夜迎来了第一场歇斯底里的甘霖滋润。

赵书温柔而缓慢地开始在陈以庚充分扩张过的肉穴里抽送，他一双宽大的手紧紧地掐住了陈以庚流露在外的后腰，在那隐秘的温柔乡里持续探索。

身后才被教训过的惨淡臀肉在赵书一阵阵有规律的冲撞下，不停地向大脑传递来疼痛的信号。他拧着腰不由得往前躲，就算贝齿紧咬下唇，还是抵不过一声声化骨的呻吟流泻出来。

陈以庚被男人身后愈发猛烈的挺送刺激得双眼近乎失去焦距，他迷糊间看到赵书从桌子上摸了什么东西。随后自己被他插入着翻了个面儿，手腕上的束缚也被粗暴地解开了，肿痛的臀肉压在冰凉的桌面上一瞬间使他短而急促地叫了一声。

赵书并未停下胯下的动作，只是俯下身去亲陈以庚微微眯着的双眼，顺便将冰凉的物体架在了陈以庚蒙了一层薄汗的鼻梁上。

陈以庚迷蒙着将眼睛撑开一条细细的缝，感受到了视线骤然清晰了三分。他意识到是赵书那时隐时现的恶趣味又冒了出来，抿着嘴微微笑了下。

衣衫凌乱的男人仰躺在一片繁乱的桌案上，微微撩起的衬衫下摆皱皱巴巴地团在腰间。再往下的隐秘部位正被爱人粗大的欲望反复地抽插着；他细碎的发贴在额头上，偶有几缕遮住了他含混不清的目光。

然而最令他兴奋的是架在男人瘦削鼻梁上的那副银丝眼镜。

他似乎可以从薄薄的镜片上看到自己蛰伏在爱人身上奋力输出的身影，赵书忍不住低下头去亲他沾了冷汗的额头，一路吻到他架着眼镜的鼻梁上。

“你这样让我想把你钉在这张桌子上，没日没夜地操干，”赵书侧着头拿舌尖去舔舐陈以庚滚烫的耳垂，轻轻地笑，“让我的痕迹彻底留在你的身体内部。”

陈以庚只是微微睁开眼，蜷了三分笑意的眼角因为过于激烈的性爱坠上了一层生理性的泪水。他颤巍巍地抬起手，送到身下，轻轻地抚摸起二人的交合之处。

赵书接过他一只手轻轻地在手背上落了一吻，随即猛地加快了胯下挺送的节奏。

暴风雨欲来，深而沉的乌云密布了整片夜空。

陈以庚再控制不住地呻吟起来，细而急促的呼声层层回荡在空旷的房间里。他感受到欲望渐渐高昂，忍不住想拿手去抚慰，却被赵书抢先，握住了胯间的滚烫。

一时间，陈以庚腹背受敌。他呜呜咽咽着仰在办公桌上，随手将桌上散乱着的物品推到了地面上而不自知。

天边乍破了一道白光，伴随着轰隆隆的雷声，滚滚而来。

筋疲力尽的陈以庚感受到甬道里被射入了一股微凉的液体，也顺利地在赵书抖擞的手部动作的帮助下下，泄了自己一身。

他抬起手去摘架在鼻梁上的眼镜，赵书软绵绵地俯身凑过来亲他，却被他轻轻打了下侧脸，“滚开。”

“宝贝，我抱你去洗。”

赵书脸上漾着些谄媚的笑，不由分说地将他打横抱进了里屋的洗手间，开始在浴缸里放热水。

陈以庚伏在浴缸边缘上任由赵书为他清理身后流淌出来的白浊，情爱过后他像是一台电量告急的智能机，自动开启了省电模式，微微眯着眼打起瞌睡了。

然而他半梦半醒之间感受到近乎被操麻了的穴口又一次被什么东西顶住了，他慌乱惊醒，只看到赤身裸体的赵书半蹲在他身后，又一次将那枚玫红色跳蛋置入了他的体内。

“不是都玩完了吗？”陈以庚皱着眉训他。

“宝贝，你不喜欢吗。”赵书又腻过来要亲他侧脸，被陈以庚沉着脸挡开了，“谁让你自由发挥了那么多荤话。”

陈以庚已经腾不出力气来取出跳蛋，何况他觉着持续空虚着的后穴被填满的感觉也不是那么糟。他虚虚将身子往下一沉，斑驳的臀肉接触到滚烫的热水，他又嘶了一声。

“你那时候的样子太好吃了……我忍不住。”赵书疼惜地去揉他青紫斑斓的臀肉，嘿嘿一笑。

陈总监冷哼一声，心安理得的任由他精心伺候着从头洗到尾，言简意赅地下了定论。

“色欲熏心。”

夜里三点半，喧闹的城市伴着一场暴雨的冲刷，疲惫不堪地归于一片短暂的平静。

疲软了身子的陈以庚是被赵书抱进了隔间卧室，那时候他意识已经微微有些模糊，刚刚着了床便沉沉睡去了。

至于第二天陈以庚是不是含着宝贝上班的，那便不得而知了。反正据当日参加晨会的与会人员反应，陈总看起来像是很疲惫、很坐立不安的样子。


End file.
